Hearing devices generally have a plurality of settings, in order to allow the wearer of a hearing device as natural a hearing perception as possible and/or to enable individual preferences of the hearing device wearer to be incorporated into the setting of his/her personal hearing device. The setting of a hearing device is in this way generally firstly performed in the form of a presetting of a parameter set, which can only be attuned relatively roughly to the expected requirements of the hearing device wearer. At the outset of the actual use of the hearing device, fine tunings then take place at short intervals, which result in an improved parameter setting and either in several consecutive sessions being undertaken with a hearing device acoustician or being implemented by the hearing device wearer him/herself with the aid of specific optimization algorithms. Frequently, after a parameter optimization of this type, no further parameter adjustments are performed over lengthy periods of time. As a result, a hearing device wearer, in particular a hearing-impaired person, becomes accustomed to the transmission properties of his/her hearing device through the constant wearing thereof, which relates in particular to the sound of the hearing device, but also to different implied signal processing algorithms and their effect.